


Asleep: A Collection of Drarry One Shots

by Nath_The_Master



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Draco and Nath are BFFs, Heavy Angst, Nath is a Gryffindor, Suicide, Trans Draco Malfoy, you will cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-03-03 15:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13344357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nath_The_Master/pseuds/Nath_The_Master
Summary: Angsty one-shots. Draco and tomato son are best friends, Nath is Gryffindor, etc. Occasional happy one-shots, mostly angst.





	1. Asleep

**This is my first HP fanfic, I hope you like it. I got the idea while I was painting and it wouldn't leave my head. If you listen to the song while reading it makes the fanfic so much better.**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter world and Characters; Emily Browning and Sucker Punch (a movie) own the song.                                                                                                               **

_**Draco** _

I'm so tired. Of my horrible reputation, my horrible father, my not-caring mother, my non-existent friends, and just...life. I didn't want to be alive any more than Harry Potter would go on a date with me, which was absolutely 100% not possible.  

I stared out at the rain, seemingly falling forever. I tried to make out the tree line at the edge of the Manor's property, unsuccessfully. Now would be a good time...Father was out, Mother was in the parlour. 

_'What would be the least painful way to die?'_

_'Probably muggle pills.'_

_'You don't have any.'_

_'Then I'll jump out of the window.'_

I packed my school trunk as quietly as I could, opened the window, and shoved it out with some difficulty. 

I grabbed my Nimbus 2001 and dropped that out of the window too, along with my Quidditch robes. Finally, I grabbed the covered canvas. I pulled the cloth off, then dropped the painting of Harry Potter out of the window. I watched it fall three stories to the rain-drenched grass and sighed when it snapped on my trunk. 

I turned away from the window and walked to my desk. I picked up the one remaining quill and inkwell, unfurled a piece of parchment, and began writing.

 _Don't try to wake me in the morning_  
'Cause I will be gone  
Don't feel bad for me  
I want you to know  
Deep in the cell of my heart  
I will feel so glad to go

 _There is another world_  
There is a better world  
Well, there must be.

I stuck the parchment to the wall right next to the window, where I knew they would see it. I climbed to the edge of the window, dangling my legs over the edge, revelling in the cool night air. I took a deep breath and glanced down.

_'Geez Draco, if you look down you'll lose your nerve.'_

_'I have to suck it up. Like Wade did in Ready Player One.'_

_'Shut up and jump.'_

So I did.

Falling was quite the peculiar sensation, it felt like the world was finally going at a pace that I could follow. The wind flicking my platinum blonde hair back was refreshing, and the biting wind that was making my eyes water was very enjoyable. 

As the ground (and my pile of stuff) got nearer and nearer, I had one last thought.

_'I started by just wanting to be his friend, now I love him, that fucking Harry Potter.'_

_**Harry** _

It was the beginning of the year feast when we got the news. We had been waiting to return to our common rooms, every single student full of delicious food and joy.

"We have very sad news to end our feast tonight. About a month ago, on July 31st, we lost a student to suicide. I hope you all know you are in part to blame, as in his final letter he stated, "I just wanted friends, I've never had any. Sue me, I don't know how to make any. All of you were too afraid, or just didn't care enough to try to break down my walls, which would have been AS EASY AS HELL! Yes, every single student in Hogwarts is to blame for a part of ending my life. I hope you're happy with me gone. I know you all hated me." I hope everyone remembers the short, depressing life of Draco Malfoy." Professor McGonagall sat down. "You are all dismissed."

As we were leaving, it was the loudest I had ever heard it. 

"I can't believe Malfoy ended his life!" Ron seemed elated, as Hermione huffed.

"We lost the best male student in our year, Ronald. Sure, he was a big prat, but apparently, he just wanted a friend."

"Harry? What's wrong?" Ron turned to me, his eyes full of concern. 

"No-nothing. I'll meet you upstairs." I turned swiftly to the boy's dormitory, stalking up the stairs. I flopped down on my familiar bed, trying to figure out what this strange feeling was. 

***********Time skip because I'm immensely rude********************

At around midnight I figured out what I was feeling. I bolted upright in bed and whispered to myself, "I'm in love with Draco Malfoy."                             


	2. I Can't Breathe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This was originally posted on Wattpad, so if you want up to chapter six NOW, look there. The song for this chapter is I Can't Breathe by Stitched Up Heart. This is set in Sixth Year, but with a TWIST. Underlined is said in French. I don't own anything, etc. Enjoy!

_**Draco** _

I stared into the cracked mirror of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. I couldn't breathe, my heart was beating out of my chest, there was sweat dripping down my neck, I was clammy and pale-er than ever.

 _Where are the ones who didn't fall_  
Didn't fall, bet it all, who didn't fall  
Where are the ones who didn't fall

 _I can't breathe_  
With no air  
'Cause I'm still searching for something  
To take me away from here

The Quidditch match today against Gryffindor was today, and I was going to die. Nath, my best{and only} friend was the new Gryffindor chaser after she-weasel broke her arm in the match against Ravenclaw and he was-dare I say it-amazing. He was to chasing like HE was to seeking. Not fair. 

Footsteps creaked against the floor. 

"Dray? What's wrong?" Nath's voice came through the door. 

"I'm seeking against Potter today and you're chasing and our chasers are terrible this season and I'm going to die and Father and Mother are getting divorced and I have to stay with Father and Oh MY MERLIN I'M FREAKING OUT."

"Hey, It'll be fine." By this time Nath had his arms wrapped around my shoulders and was leading me to the locker rooms. "Come on, let's get ready for the match." 

**************10 Minutes later****************

The whistle blew, and we were off. I flew above everyone else, searching for the ever elusive snitch. After searching for a few minutes, I found it. I dove, Potter hot on my heels. We wove in and out of players, flew a foot away from Nath, sending his tomato red hair flying, flew right beneath the Slythering bleachers, and almost squashed Weasel. 

My fingers were just curling around the snitch when something hard slammed into my head, and my vision went black. 

**_Harry_ **

Draco and I were both about to grab the snitch when a bludger came out of nowhere and cracked Draco in the head, sending him tumbling off of his broom. His best friend-and my dorm mate-grabbed an arm, I grabbed another. We flew Draco down to the field where Madame Pomfrey was waiting. 

She examined him, then solemnly looked up. 

"It is uncertain at this point, but he might never wake up.

****************Later, In the dormitory*************

"Can't say I'm upset the git is knocked out," Ron remarked as we were getting ready for bed. 

"Ron, I like-liked him." I was pissed now, why was Ron so insensitive?! Couldn't he see that Nathanael was almost crying?!

"H-he like-liked y-you too, H-harry." Nathanael stuttered just as the lights went out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you want this to be a two shot! Comment, kudos, bookmark, share with your friends, please!


	3. You Don't Owe Me Anything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Dark here. Sorry, this hasn't been updated, I have a life you know! {Kind of.} This chapter is based on Tonight Alive's song You Don't Owe Me Anything. Enjoy!

_This is the hardest thing I've ever had to do_  
I don't know where to turn  
If I can't turn to you, no

Draco would always call Nathanael when he was upset, now he couldn't.

 _Cause I made enough mistakes_  
To last us both a lifetime  
And it'll take that long to realize  
That you're not mine

Nath had moved back to Paris and got a girlfriend. 

 _'Cause it seems like now_  
I've got a lot to be okay with  
We never got to say we made it  
My favourite colours gone and faded  
Makes me wonder, did we waste it

Did we waste it? They had been growing apart for a while. 

 _But you don't owe me anything_  
Don't hear me out, I'll just sing  
If you don't wanna know  
I understand, but just know

It would be alright. Nath had given his friendship, that was enough.

 _Oh, that you don't owe me anything_  
Don't listen to me, the words just sting  
If you want me to go  
I understand, but just know, oh

The words hurt when Nath had said he was leaving Hogwarts and going back to Paris. He would be homeschooled in Wizardry by his older brother now. 

 _This is what it feels like to lie_  
And you're missed  
And though you ripped the heart of  
Someone you loved out of your chest  
Oh, no

Draco's heart hurt. Nath was gone for good. Never to be seen again.

 _And I guess that this is how it feels_  
When you got nothing left  
And you could have done something  
But you gave up instead,  
Oh, no

Now, Draco had nobody left. Everyone hated him, except Nathanael.

 _Well it seems like now_  
I've got a lot to be okay with  
We never got to say we made it  
My favourite colours gone and faded  
Makes me wonder, did we waste it

They didn't waste it. 

 _But you don't owe me anything_  
Don't hear me out, I'll just sing  
If you don't wanna know  
I understand, but just know

In the Room of Requirement, Draco set up the mic. 

_No, that you don't owe me anything_   
_Don't listen to me, the words just sting_   
_If you want me to go_   
_I understand, but just know you don't owe me anything_

He took a breath and sang. Nath was the only one who knew. And now he was gone.

 _Don't hear me out, I'll just sing_  
If you don't wanna know  
I understand, but just know  
That you don't owe me anything

Draco's sweet soprano filtered through the room, and out into the hall. Nathanael who was walking by with his trunk heard. Harry, who was helping Nathanael, heard. Ron and Hermione, who were going to the Great Hall, heard. Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle, who were looking for Draco, heard as well.

 _Don't hear me out, I'll just sing_  
If you don't wanna know  
I understand, but just know  
No, that you don't owe me anything

The door opened to show Draco in the middle of the room, singing into the glittering silver mic. 

 _Don't listen to me, the words just sting_  
If you want me to go  
I understand, but just know

Nathanael stepped forward and said two words. 

"I'm Sorry."


	4. Human/Won't Let You Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avril Lavigne's unreleased song Won't let you go and Krewella's song Human.
> 
> Avril: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2cTiXq1dcFQ&t=0s&index=8&list=LLtkAbo62IdiXOnU5S-L9ieg  
> Krewella: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=36Ua4Uruqmk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm sorry I haven't been updating I DID NOT forget about this fanfic... Anyways, I have up to chapter eight on Wattpad under the same name, so yeah.

"Is anybody there, does anybody care what I'm feeling?" Harry heard someone singing in the prefects' bath. their voice was amazing, a smooth powerful alto.

"I want to disappear, so nobody can hear me when I'm screaming!"  Whoever it was sounded flat out ANGUISHED. Harry crept to the door and pressed his ear against it. 

"Cause I could use a hand sometimes, yeah I could use a hand sometimes."  Harry wanted to give the person a hug, poor thing. 

"What are you doing?" Nathanael, the Gryffindor transfer from Paris hissed, coming up behind him.

"Listen!" Harry whispered back.

"They say pain is an illusion, this is just a bruise and you are just confused but I am only human, I could use a hand sometimes, I am only human."  The person was getting choked up, seemingly about to cry.

"Wait...That sounds like Draco!" Nath whispered to him, shocked. 

Harry and Nathanael looked at each other, then Harry used a lock picking spell and the door clicked open.

They snuck into the Prefects' bath and looked around. Nathanael pointed towards the big bath and they saw Draco sitting up to his nose in bubbles, tears dripping down his cheeks. 

"Oh no." Nath looked worried about something.

"What?"  Harry was still looking at Draco, trying to figure out why an obviously feminine voice was coming out of his mouth.

"Draco was born biologically female, but identifies as male. If Draco is singing something really bad happened." Nath was moving forward now, still unseen by Draco.

Nathanael motioned for Harry to stay back, then stepped out.

"Dray? What's wrong?" He kneeled by Draco, gently putting a hand on his shoulder, wincing when Draco flinched. 

"Father got out of Azkaban." Draco was now really crying, fuck, Harry wanted to comfort the blonde snake.

**Nathanael POV**

Well, that's not good. 

"Hey, get up and come with me. I want to show you something." I grabbed Draco's Slytherin robe from the floor and passed it to him. I wanted to sing Draco a certain song, but I knew it might make Draco more upset that his father was getting out of Azkaban.

I pulled out my phone and cued up a song as I helped Draco into the oversized Slytherin robe, carefully out of Harry's sight.  
  


_When I said forever_

_I know that I meant forever_

_And I won't let you down_

_I can always be found_

_And I'm always around_   
  
_When you're all alone, it's cold, there's no one to hold_

_When you're feeling lost, and there's nowhere, nowhere_

  
_When you're feeling sad, don't forget you can reach for my hand_

_When you're feeling down just remember I won't let you go_

_I won't let you go (I won't let you go)_

_I won't let you go_

_I won't let you go (I won't let you go)_

_Won't let you go_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey...I need a beta reader...


	5. Drowning In Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit different, as it explores some of Nathanael's demons. Most of my chapters give Draco all of the angst, but Draco gets a break for this one. If you want more info on Nath, read my fanfic My Silent Scream/Red and Blue or look up Miraculous Ladybug Nathanael. I am also incorporating some of my own personal headcanons into this, such as Nathanael hitting a growth spurt and getting tall, and Nathanael's twin is Chloe Borgouis's lackey, Sabrina. The song is an original that I wrote the lyrics to and a friend composed on piano. If you want an actual video, let me know and I can try to get one for you. I don't own anything besides the song, all HP stuff is J.K. Rowling's and Nathanael/tomato son is Thomas Astruc's/Zagtoons. Enjoy!

Nathanael

He had saved Draco, but Draco hadn't noticed how deep Nathanael was sinking into his own pain. Nath sighed as he looked at the infamous Mirror. 

_Staring at the mirror_

_What is this face I see_

_Who am I underneath the paint_

_Whoever they are, I'd love to meet them._

He glanced at his watch, revealing the time. He knew he should get to the dorms, but he couldn't stop the words running through his head.

_However long I've stood here, it's been too long already_

_I'm repeating what you said over and over_

_Just please tell me, Why am I not pretty?_

Why had he said that? Nathanael knew that he wasn't the best-looking male, he was much too tall at almost 2 metres, his hair was much too red, his figure was much too lanky. His eyes were probably the best-looking part about him. He knew he wasn't handsome, but it was what had come after.

_If I drown will you save me_

_I can't hold on much more_

_If I fall will you catch me_

_I seem to have lost my wings_

_I just wanted you to see_

_All that you've done to me_

_That I will never forgive_

Now in the Gryffindor bath, he sank deeper into the slightly scalding water, letting the steam envelop him. He knew Draco was going through a hard time right now, with his parents separating and other things, but did Draco really need to say that? Nathanael still couldn't get it out of his head, it was like a catchy song, except poisoning his thoughts.

_Why am I not drawing?_

_This page is much too white you see_

_White is pain, white is death, white is what I feel_

Nathanael stared down at the empty sketchbook page. In Paris, he would get in trouble for drawing so much, now he couldn't even draw Marinette. 

_Don't tell me I can't do it_

_Please don't tell me that I'm worthless_

_Yes, I know that I deserve to die_

_But what if I'm already dead inside?_

Draco was looking at him from across the classroom, trying to get his attention. Nathanael didn't notice. 

_If I drown will you save me_

_I can't hold on much more_

_If I fall will you catch me_

_I seem to have lost my wings_

_I just wanted you to see_

_All that you've done to me_

_That I will never forgive_

Nathanael could forgive Draco, but the words sent him spiralling into the darkness of his mind.

_Staring up at the fading world_

_Slowly fading into black_

_My sight is filled with red_

_From the arms that I attacked_

On the roof of the Astronomy tower, Nathanael stared at the stars as the world faded from view. He especially focused on the Draco constellation.

_What will you do when I'm gone?_

_You probably won't even notice_

_You're much too deep in your own pain to notice I was hurting_

_I stopped you from ending it because you don't deserve to die_

_But really, how did you not notice how much I was hurting inside?_

Nath knew Draco hadn't noticed, so he called Sabrina. She had come all the way from Paris to help him, then left him o the tower roof, unintentionally. Leaving him to sink deeper into his pain.

_If I drown you won't save me_

_You'll just let me fall_

_If I fall you won't catch me_

_You're the one who tore my wings off_

_I just want you to see_

_But you will never see_

_How you killed me_

Draco walked to halls of Hogwarts, searching for Nathanael. He knew it was his fault, he had said something he could never forgive himself for. 

_I'm sorry but I have to do this_

_I'm giving my last song to you_

_You were the one who made me realize what true friendship really is_

_In this case,_

_I love you with all of my heart, dear friend_

_And I wish you the best tomorrow_

_Please don't kill yourself tonight because of me_

_You may think you deserve it but really it's not your fault_

_You're my favourite person and I don't know how to say this..._

Nathanael's vision went black with his last image of life being Draco sobbing over him and repeating 'I'm Sorry' over and over.

_But I'm sorry_


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song--For You
> 
> Artist--Tonight Alive
> 
> Album--Underworld

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is so short, I had literally no time to write this at the time. {I originally wrote it in January, in the middle of the swim season}
> 
> I hope you like it!

**_Draco_ **

Today was the day. The day of the Hogwarts Talent Show, the day he would sing in front of the whole school. He buttoned the last button on his shirt, then turned to Nathanael.

"Can you see my binder?" Draco hoped Nath couldn't. Because if he could, the whole effing school could. 

Nath just shook his head, shoved his wand into Draco's hands, then shoved him onstage. Draco stumbled a bit before steadying himself centre stage. Professor McGonagall motioned for him to start singing, so he did.

 _For you, I'm not afraid to make mistakes_  
And you have never asked me once to change  
Whenever I'm in doubt you put the fire out  
And we, we never need to compromise  
But if we ever did I'd take your side  
Not all are great at love, but I do my best because  
  
For you, I would breathe underwater  
And for you, I would fly without wings  
And for you, I would run like the sun chases the moon  
Cause everything I do is all for you  
  
For you, I have nothing left to ask  
Cause you have always been my better half  
If love is the reason we're alive you are my only air supply  
  


After singing halfway through the song, Draco paused before singing the chorus a second time and looked around the room. Granger's jaw was on the floor, Blaise's eyebrows were in his hairline, Weasel looked mad, Pansy was crying, Nath was grinning, and Harry looked so completely in love, Draco was surprised no one was shouting it out. 

 _For you, I would breathe underwater  
And for you, I would fly without wings  
And for you, I would run like the sun chases the moon  
Cause everything I do is all for you_  
  
 _If your love could take me higher_  
I don't mind if I do  
Cause your eyes are wide on fire  
Bet our lungs will run right through  
And the tides will surely rise up  
And I'll just look at you  
I don't mind if I do

 _For you, I would breathe underwater  
And for you, I would fly without wings  
And for you, I would run like the sun chases the moon  
Cause everything I do is all for you_  
  
 _I would breathe underwater_  
And for you, I would fly without wings  
Because of you, I can do all that I set my heart to  
And everything I do is all for you  


At the end of the song, Draco was breathing hard like he had just finished a Quidditch match. The room was silent for a moment, making him nervous, but then the room EXPLODED with cheers and applause. Draco grinned, bowed, and left the stage. Halfway to the Slytherin table Harry caught up to him, tirled him around to face him, and then kissed him to wild applause. As Draco melted into Harry's lips, he could feel Harry grinning against his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really appreciate kudos, comments, and bookmarks! I love you all!


	7. Better Off Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Better off Dead by Sleeping With Sirens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER, I've been busy with swim and other things. This is unbeta'd, so I would love it if someone wanted to beta read this for me! I do not own HP or ML, J.K. Rowling and Thomas Astruc do. Enjoy!
> 
> Love you guys!
> 
> xo Nath

_She said she wants to end it all when she's all alone in her room_  
She cries  
The way she feels inside is too much for her

 

Draco couldn't deal with all of the shit anymore.

 _When all you got is these four walls_  
It's not that hard to feel so small  
Or even exist at all

 

Surrounded by the tight walls of the Fifth Year Slytherin bathrooms, Draco couldn't breathe. 

How come no one heard her when she said maybe _I'm better off dead_  
If I was would it finally be enough  
To shut out all those voices in my head?

 

Nobody heard her anymore. All they heard were her insults she fired at others to protect her father's image.

 _Maybe I'm better off dead_  
Better off dead!  
Did you hear a word  
Hear a word I said?

 

They would never hear. They were all ignorant fools only focuses on themselves and their power.

 _This is not where I belong_  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
Gone, gone  
This is not where I belong  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

 

Would they really miss her? Pansy only liked her because of the marriage promised, Crabbe and Goyle were only around due to her Father, Blaise couldn't care less. 

 _She doesn't know she's beautiful_  
Because no one's ever told her so  
And the demons that she has, are all she knows

 

Harry watched as Draco silently walked through the great hall,  his-no, her head down, blonde hair falling in her eyes. 

_And maybe she can fall in love with someone in her life that she could trust  
And tell her she's enough (Have someone tell her she's enough?)_

 

Draco had no one. They had all deserted her. Pansy's last words being "worthless whore. You should just kill yourself, save us the trouble."

How come no one heard her when she said maybe _I'm better off dead_  
If I was would it finally be enough  
To shut out all those voices in my head?

 

Draco stood at the sink in Myrtles Bathroom, tears dripping off of her pale face.

 _Maybe I'm better off dead_  
Better off dead!  
Did you hear a word  
Hear a word I said?  
This is not where I belong  
You gonna miss me when I'm gone

 

She picked up the glittering silver dagger, her hand shaking. She rubbed the tears off of her cheeks, sucking in a deep breath.

_This is not where I belong  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

 

They wouldn't miss her, nobody would. The only person that would notice would be her parents, her father due to his tarnished reputation and her mother silently crying.

 _When all you got is these four walls_  
It's not hard to feel so small  
When all you got is these four walls  
It's not hard to feel so small

 

Harry heard the whispers. "Malfoy is gonna off himself!"  "Moaning Myrtle's bathroom."  "Crying like a sissy."  "What a freak."   He turned on his heel, sprinting up the stairs to Myrtle's bathroom.

 _All she wanted was to be enough_  
All she wanted was to be enough  
So what does it take?  
Maybe it's not too late

 

Harry made it just in time. Draco had the silver dagger against her throat, the blade sharp and shimmering with a silver liquid. He dove, moving faster than he had ever had before, tackling Draco, and taking the dagger from her long fingers.

Yeah no one heard her when she said maybe _I'm better off dead_  
If I was would it finally be enough  
To shut out all those voices in my head?

 

"Draco, Draco, Draco. Please don't. You are worth it. "

 _Maybe I'm better off dead_  
Better off dead!  
Did you hear a word  
Hear a word I said?  
This is not where I belong  
You gonna miss me when I'm gone

 

It was too late. There was the thick silver liquid on Harry's calloused hands, which he realized was blood. He hadn't noticed the slice on Draco's arm, right over the largest vein that Harry DID NOT HAVE. Wait a minute...

 _Gone, gone_  
This is not where I belong  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

 

Draco was an elven Princess. The last surviving Dark Elf.

 _Gone, gone_  
This is not where I belong  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

 

Draco was dead, and Harry never got to reply to her "I love you" with one of his own. He kissed her pale face and turned from the coffin. He walked over to Nathanael, who was crying himself. 

"Goodbye, love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some transfemale Draco for all of you! I headcanon both, so I had to put this in. {I can't decide!!}
> 
> Love you guys!
> 
> xo Nath


	8. Undo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter eight of ten, Sanna Nielsen's 'Undo'. Featuring an AU where Cedric Diggory is/was Draco's older brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sanna Nielsen's song Undo. I discovered this song literally yesterday when surfing Youtube and now I'm listening to this song on repeat. I do not own anything, the respective owners do. Oh! I'm taking requests now. I'm running out of worthy sad songs to use, please suggest stuff! {Except country music, when I hear it I want to stab my eyeballs out.}

I can't believe this. I have to sing and play the piano on a song for Nathanael. He's my best friend, but sometimes I fucking HATE that man. Bribing me to be his vocalist with the promise of hooking me up with Potter, now that's low. I sighed again, dropping my head on the piano Nath had situated in front of me for the song recording. 

 

"Come on! Let's get this done so we can go to class!" Nathanael moaned from his spot behind the world famous turntables of his DJ self. I heard his twin sister, Sabrina, chuckle from the face time on his phone. 

"Shut up," I muttered, cracking my knuckles, ready to play. I took a deep breath, calming my nerves, and sang.

 

_Silent, I can't wait here silent_

_Working up a storm inside my head_

_Nothing, I just stood for nothing_

_So I fell for everything you said_

 

_Hear the rumble_

_Hear my voice_ _  
_

_Silent, I can't wait here silent_

 

_Gotta make a change and make some noise_

I sang my heart and soul into the chorus, unaware of the door opening behind me.

_Undo my sad_

 

_Undo what hurts so bad_

_Undo my pain_

 

_Gonna get out, through the rain_

 

_I know that I am over you_

 

_At last, I know what I should do_

 

_Undo my sad_

 

I felt tears fill my eyes as I sang for my older brother, dead at the hands of old noseless. I was going to kill that man, after my father. He was my rock, the one person {Outside of Nathanael or my now-boyfriend Harry.} who actually cared about me and knew what made this Slytherin tick.

_Trouble, baby I'm in trouble_

 

_Every time I look into your eyes_

 

_Save me, oh I'm gonna save me_

 

_Far away from all the crazy lies_

 

_Hear the rumble_

 

_Hear my voice_

 

I felt strong arms encircle my waist as I sang. Harry was sitting behind me on the piano bench. I leaned back onto him, feeling his arms tighten as he felt a stray tear drip onto his hand. 

_Undo my sad_

 

_Undo what hurts so bad_

 

_Undo my pain_

 

_Gonna get out, through the rain_

 

_I know that I am over you_

 

_At last, I know what I should do_

 

_Undo my sad  
[x2]_

 

I sang the chorus twice, holding back sobs as I finished. I saw Nathanael leave the room from the corner of my eyes, I wonder where he was going? I failed in my quest to hold back cries, and thus, was crying into Harry's chest not a moment later, ruining his jumper.  Why had He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named have to kill Cedric? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? I still need a beta reader tho...If anyone's willing...


	9. Alibi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artist: Krewella
> 
> Song: Alibi
> 
> Youtube link:
> 
> Album: N/A; single
> 
> Genre: Electronic dubstep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some happy stuff for you guys so I can end on a sad note. DIAMANTE came out with her new album, coming in hot, on the 15th, so I'm going to pay tribute to her next chapter. 
> 
> Love you guys!
> 
> xo Nath

**_Nathanael_ **

Setting up for a show was always a pain. He normally had Draco to help, but since the blonde Slytherin had given himself a concussion, Nath had to lug his turntables to the stage, set up EVERY. SINGLE. FUCKING. SPEAKER. all by himself, as well as getting ready. He plugged in the last wire, then stood up from behind one of the speakers, hearing the knee he messed up in Quidditch crack. This was a big event, the first time his old class from College would see him after two years. 

"Hey, Nath! Imagine how your class will react to seeing you!" He heard Draco shout from where he was scribbling in a notebook. Nath chuckled. They would react interestingly, seeing as when he left them for Hogwarts, he had been 155cm, overly shy, hid behind his bangs, and had gotten akumatized for drawing. Now, two years later, he was 198cm, slightly less shy, no longer hid behind his bangs {preferring to keep his now-longer hair in a loose bun} and was a world-famous DJ. Thet was going to be interesting indeed. 

A few moments later he hard chattering from behind him, Alix's high pitched voice rising above everyone else's. He stood up, stretching, and headed for his turntables set up on the stage. 

_**Draco** _

Draco stood up as well, grabbing the list of classmates and headed for the door.

He paused. "Nath, I have a concussion, I'm not supposed to be reading." He hollered, seeing a tall guy in a red sweatshirt look at him.

"Just get Sabrina to do it! She looks like a female version of me except with orange hair!" he shouted back from backstage.

"I know what she looks like! We're in half of the same classes!" he shouted back, adding an "And she's best friends with my boyfriend." at the end.

"Sabrina! Get your butt over here and do attendance for me." He hollered at the open greenroom door. Nathanael's twin sister appeared, in all her 179cm glory, flipped her hair off of her shoulder, and grinned at the class. 

"Alright! Marinette and Adrien, you two get the front, Alya and Nino, behind them, Ivan and Mylene behind them, and so on. The seats are marked. Chloe and Lila, come with me." Draco watched as Sabrina led Chloe and Lila to their respective seats, Lila to the right of Adrien and Chloe backstage. He grinned, then joined Nath onstage. 

Nathanael put his headphones on, then flipped lots of switches, pressed buttons, and slid some sliders, and voila-the sounds of Paris filled the room. Draco reached underneath the turntables, grabbed the Russian flag, and held it above his head as he clambered next to Nath's hands, now producing music. 

He looked out at the audience--Nath's former class--and grinned as they started nodding along to the Bollywood style music, laughed out loud as Rose stood up and started dancing next to Juleka. They seemed to be having lots of fun, which was their goal. Draco watched as Nath took a handoff of a bunch of sliders and passed Draco a mic, who turned it on and began singing along to MONSTER's new song.

**_Always been a black sheep living in a daydream_  
In too deep, in too deep  
I'ma give you everything, I'ma give you everything forever, everything  
You and me go no sleep, gonna keep it O.G  
On the same team, same damn team  
'Til my body 6 feet, I'ma give you everything forever, everything  
**

Draco rapped his heart out, feeling the words vibrate through his chest and out to Nath's former class, who seemed to be getting into the song.

**_I'm that Al Capone Cadillac, drive like a maniac_ **

**_Killer like zodiac {Yeah yeah yeah}_ **

**_Shock to your cardiac, 'till the end got your back_ **

**_Even when you're gonna crash_ **

**_I'm still gonna ride with you, ride with you, ride with you  
You know I'd die for you, die for you, die for you  
Put it all on the line for you just to keep it bulletproof (oh)  
Stay with me tonight, I'll be your alibi  
_ **   
**_Yeah, yeah, yeah_   
_I'll be your alibi  
_ _Yeah, yeah, yeah_   
** _I'll be your alibi_

**_Ready for the backlash, Sarah Connor combat  
I'll be back, I'll be back  
I'ma give you all I have, I'ma give you all I have forever, all I have  
Keep you in my habitat, dedication to the max  
Never change that, won't change that  
I'ma give you all I have, I'ma give you all I have forever, all I have  
_ **   
**_Yeah we're different from the masses, we go back, Jurassic  
Baby, we a classic (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
With you 'til the casket, mellow the dramatic  
Even through the madness, yeah  
_ **   
**_I'm still gonna ride with you, ride with you, ride with you  
You know I'd die for you, die for you, die for you  
Put it all on the line for you just to keep it bulletproof (oh)  
Stay with me tonight, I'll be your alibi  
Oh, I'll be your alibi  
_ **   
**_Yeah, yeah, yeah_   
_I'll be your alibi  
_ _Yeah, yeah, yeah_   
** _I'll be your alibi_

**_I'm still gonna ride with you, ride with you, ride with you  
You know I'd die for you, die for you, die for you  
Put it all on the line for you just to keep you bulletproof  
Stay with me tonight, I'll be your alibi  
I'll be your, I'll be your, I'll be your alibi  
I'll be your, I'll be your, I'll be your alibi  
_ **   
**_Yeah, yeah, yeah_   
_I'll be your alibi, I'll be your alibi  
_ _Yeah yeah, yeah yeah_   
** _**I'll be your alibi  
** _   
**_Alibi, I'll be your alibi_   
**

As the song closed, the class cheered, Draco's best friend grinned, and Draco hopped down from the turntables. The duo high-fived, then stepped off stage to greet the class.

"Oh my god that was so cool!" A small girl with bright pink hair on one ponytail and loose on the other side ran up to Nath first.

"Can I post that on my blog!?" A dark-skinned girl with auburn hair came up next, holding a phone with ladybug spots tightly.

"Hi Alix, Alya, "Nathanael addressed the girls in order, Draco assumed, "Thank you Alix, and yes, you can post the video on your blog Alya. The song is titled Alibi." 

Nath seemed to be getting uncomfortable, so Draco stepped in, "I'm Draco, Nath's best, and oldest, friend. Just so you know, I am a guy, though I sing like a girl."

The rest of the class surrounded them, chatting as the two friends looked at each other and grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The women who wrote the song are amazing AF. I forgot to do the disclaimer in the first A/N, so here it is:
> 
> I don't own anything except for the plot of these one-shots. 
> 
> Love you guys!
> 
> xo Nath


	10. Endlessly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter, unless I decide to add more. Special thanks to all that are reading this, Floxie9001 and Karma for being such good friends and pushing me to update, and Alis_In_Wolderland for pushing me to read Harry Potter. You guys are the best.
> 
> I don't own anything.
> 
> Love you guys!
> 
> XO Nath

Draco's hands shook as she smoothed down nonexistent wrinkles on her fine silk dress. Today was the big day, her day. The day she was marrying Harry Potter.

If you had told her back when she was 16 that she would end up marrying The-Boy-Who-Lived she would have scoffed and insulted her future husband even more. 

_Now come, let me be your light_

_There's a truth we can't defy_

_Somehow this time you won't deny it_

_What got lost inside_ _  
_

_I have found it now_

_There's a reason why  
_

Standing at the top of the spiral staircases in the Manor's entry hall, Draco heard Chloe's clear soprano filling the room. 

Chloe. Nathanael's sister's best friend, and Draco's best bitch friend, the daughter of the mayor of Paris.

_I will love you endlessly  
_

_And even if I cry_

_I'll be there by your side  
_

_For a lifetime_

_And I will love you endlessly_

_And even when we die_

_You'll be there by my side_

_Endlessly_

Draco watched silently as Pansy, her Maid of Honour, started down the staircase, met Harry's best man, Ron, at the bottom, and proceed to her spot in the hall. 

_So come, let me be your light_

_After all these sleepless nights_

_Somehow I know my strength will guide you_

_Through the darkest times_

_Now that I have found_

_All the reasons why_

Now, her turn. Her older brother, Remus, smiled encouragingly at her, took her arm, and together, they started down the staircase.

_I will love you endlessly_

_And even if I cry_ _  
_

_I'll be there by your side_

_For a lifetime_

_And I will love you endlessly_

_And even when we die_

_You'll be there by my side_

_Endlessly  
_

She heard the gasps of awe as she neared the bottom of the staircase. Draco knew she looked stunning, in the white form-fitting dress, silky blonde hair falling in loose ringlets, and bouquet of lilies.

_You know me well_

_Somehow I'm under your spell_

_I want you to see me and share every moment with you  
_

She smirked as she and Remus reached Harry, whose jaw had fallen open in shock. 

_'Cause I...  
_   
_I will love you endlessly_

_And even if I cry_

_I'll be there by your side_

_For a lifetime_

_And I will love you endlessly_

_And even when we die_

_You'll be there by my side_

_Endlessly_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have incorporated another au into this, one where Remus is Draco's older brother. Basically, Lucius is in Azkaban, Narcissa killed herself, and Remus is Draco's legal guardian. I know it's really short, but I've been extremely busy. I was on vacation for two weeks and just got back. 
> 
> I love you guys.
> 
> Au Revoir!
> 
> XO Nath


End file.
